Himawari
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Lo sabía, y Kise Ryouta también.


**H**_imawar__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_"¿El sol también llora?", _pregunta el niño._ "También", _responde un anciano sentado a su lado._ "¿De qué color son?", _hace referencia a sus lágrimas y sabe que el adulto lo entiende por ello patalea a manera de juego olvidando detallarlo. _"Doradas como sus rayos_", el viejo entrega una sonrisa tras su réplica que le es devuelta. _"¿Queman?", _de pronto un temor le llega._ "Solo el dolor que las causa", _asegura con calma._ "¿Qué pasa con ellas?", _el niño estira el cuello para ver de cerca los sembradíos de allá afuera._ "Se anclan a la tierra y se alzan como flores igual que aquellas que miras ahora", _apunta el anciano con franqueza. El niño se ríe y dice:_ Te equivocas, esos son girasoles; _y el abuelo complementa:_ Las lágrimas de los soles._

* * *

Allá afuera la primavera danzaba entusiasta bajo la música que tocaba la brisa guardada en las ramas. Desmañanando a las flores con sus cantos de contenidos abstractos. Y regando el ambiente con el frescor de su rocío.

Las nubes bajaban, arrastrando sus pálidas faldas sobre las tierras mojadas. Iluminándose los bordados en dorado que tejiera el sol, quién apenas si parecía querer despertar.

La frescura del clima combinada con el calor de un Verano esperando a lo lejos desde aquella entrada, lo hacían sudar de pie sobre la estación armada al aire libre de la ciudad.

O eso es lo que Ryouta pretendía creer.

Escondiendo tras el fleco humedecido una mirada angustiada que se disfrazaba en ansias y una voracidad insana alrededor del ámbar abandonado en sus iris.

Kise esperaba, con el cuerpo apoyado en uno de los pilares de la parada y las emociones desbordadas. Rozando los dedos desnudos de sus pies por el diseño griego de sus sandalias con los pétalos de las hortensias aferradas al concreto que aviasen abierto una grieta y creciendo deliberadas y orgullosas.

Sintiendo un ardor enervante en su nariz tras la fragancia abundante en el aire que le recordaba lo vivo del sitio.

Tragó lento cuando saboreó el agua salada instalarse en sus labios.

Y volvió a culpar al clima.

Puesto que no quería admitir que su angustia y la espera eran las razones verdaderas de su transpirar y de tener guardado el puño de su mano derecha, tenso, en el bolsillo de ese pantalón de corte pescador en telas grises que eligiera antes de salir.

Abriendo la boca a ratos, respirando con tranquilidad temblorosa porque percibía con tenebrosa claridad la apnea surcarle de cerca. Costándole ridículamente respirar.

"_Tsk"_

Odiándose por no poderse calmar.

"_No puedo tranquilizarme"_

Sonriendo de forma autocompasiva, apretando los dientes y limpiando la diaforesis surcándole el mentón empleando el dorso de su mano izquierda.

El sol iniciaba a tomar fuerza, sabiéndolo cuando alzó sus pupilas, incendiándose, y el ardor en su piel comenzó a quemar.

Ryouta miraba el reloj sin pretenderlo, maldiciendo los minutos que parecían trabar al tiempo. Faltaba, tan poco y a él le parecían años tortuosos los que llevaba aguardando. La desesperación podía ser tan cruel, y en ese momento la vio mofarse de él.

Intentó hallarle el ritmo al piar de esos trovadores que cantaban en las ramas de los árboles, pero fue inútil. Su inseguridad hablaba reacia en sus oídos. Y no le estaba mostrando nada de piedad.

Quiso reírse, ante su declive pero el ruido del metro deslizándose a una velocidad constante haciendo vibrar la tierra, se lo impidió.

Pensando entonces en alejarse y maldecir al día, a sus hermanas por tan ridícula idea, a esos sanguinarios sentimientos y al causante de que ahora mismo fuese un desastre.

Kise se irguió, percatándose de la humedad en su espalda al sentir el frío chocar en sus ropas. Pasándose los dedos entre sus cabellos, destrozando el peinado estilizado que empezara a las 4:30 de esa mañana. Girando a su derecha para alejarse.

Tan lejos, donde nadie pudiera hallarle.

"Kise"

Y su voz no atizara a ese mundo avivado que los rodea como lo ha hecho justo ahora.

"¿_S-senpai?"_

Desmoronándolo cuando aún podría haberse levantado una vez más si no estuviera parado allí frente a él, con esos grandes y rasgados ojos enmantelados por finas láminas de un azul forjado con la sangre de las nereidas en las profundidades del océano, contemplándole. Rodeados de espigas delgadas y largas tan oscuras como los deseos atrapados en su alma.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

Dejándolo morir en desconsuelo y no castigándole con una alegría que le quemaba el alma, apresurada, dejando dulces cenizas que atesoraría toda la vida.

"¡Ow-w!"

Kise se encorvó después de haber recibido lo que podría nombrarse un gancho en el boxeo por parte de su preciada felicidad. Queriendo darle libertad a esas gotas que cuando la vieran comenzaran a bordear sus pestañas. Al querer llorar.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta, estúpido?, ¿no fuiste tú quien estuvo molestando todo la tarde de ayer diciendo que querías viajar a quien sabe dónde?"

Gimió, de dolor, de felicidad, de lo idiota que era, y rió, haciendo un sonido que confundió a Yukio.

"S-sí, así fue"

Y: _No creí que fueras a venir, _habría deseado agregar.

"Estoy feliz"

Se confesó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que se iluminaba con los destellos del sol, que sentado en la cumbre los miraba entretenido, cuando se enderezó. Estaba siendo sincero, y su voz, suave, cariñosa y esa mano que acariciara con delicadeza las curvaturas del rostro de Yukio, lo avalaban.

Ryouta odiaba amar porque lo debilitaba, pero aún más por esa monstruosa felicidad que le daba el hacerlo.

"Bien por ti"

Respondiéndole Kasamatsu con esa indiferencia y tranquilidad que lo podrían destrozar. Pero hoy no, no más.

"_Senpai"_

Llamó con ansias y su expresión entusiasta se rompió abriendo paso a una devoción desesperada, simulando a una eternidad sustentada, que ansiaba ser recompensada.

Y Yukio cerró sus ojos.

"Hazlo rápido"

Volviendo a retumbar el mundo, y haciendo llorar a Ryouta.

Quien lo besaba desesperado, torpe, tembloroso y dichoso.

"_Senpai"_

Enredando los dedos en su rostro. Aprensándolo fuerte y enérgico.

"O-oi Kise, e-espera"

Retorciéndose Yukio en su agarre sin comprender el abatimiento en Ryouta y los besos insistentes, voraces y feroces que le hirieran los labios.

"Te amo, te amo _senpai"_

Acelerándose por el derrame de emociones de ese mocoso.

"A-argh, espera, ¡hey!"

Y luchando sin desearlo contra ello.

"No puedo"

Sintiendo la derrota cuando Ryouta volvió a mirarlo extasiado y hecho un lío.

"¿Ah?"

Descolocándolo, a él, que era un experto en situaciones difíciles. Y un muro inquebrantable.

"No puedo esperar más"

Arrugando la frente y mordiéndose los labios al sentir la presión de esas arcadas dentarias perfectamente alineadas impresionándose en sus hombros descubiertos.

"Ah"

Aceptándolo al colocar su mano en los cabellos desarreglados del as de Kaijou.

"¿_Senpai?"_

Confundiendo a Kise que ardía como el cielo y alzaba su rostro como los girasoles hacían al buscar el calor del sol.

"Deja de comportarte como si no fueras a verme nunca más. Aquí estoy, no me iré, idiota"

Y que regaba su cuerpo con agua fogosa que perforaba el concreto, plantándose presurosa al extender sus raíces y aguardar, reposadas, la próxima primavera para florecer como halos dorados de múltiples pétalos con centros ocre mirando el firmamento de día y extrañándole de noche.

"_Senpai, _te amo_"_

"Lo sé"

Lo sabía, y Kise Ryouta también.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
